oswfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Tuskenové
thumbTuskeni (někdy též nazíváni píseční lidé) jsou hrůzu nahánějící kočovníci z Tatooine. Vyzbrojeni jsou svýmy tradičnímy Gaffi stick a puškamy co různě najdou po poušti. Mají na sobě chrániče obličeje a očí takže není vydět jak vypadají. Různé části oblečení si vyrábí z kůže dewback. Žijí ve skupinách, v kterých si troufají utočit i na menší města a na sandclawler jawowé. Pro přesuny používají bantha každý malý tusken si už jako malý musí najít svou banthu a za jejich život se mezi nimy utvoří silné pouto. Zemře-li tuskenovy bantha, umře steskem, a pokud banthě umře tusken, je vyhnána do pouště aby zemřela. Také pokud tuskenský bojovník příjde o ruku, je ponechát v poušti svému osudu, aby zbytečně nepřitěžoval kmenu. Jsou také jedním z největších překážek při závodění kluzáků, při závodu se často zhromáždí kolem tratě a střílejí na závodníky. Výskyt Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Star Wars: Obi-Wan Episode I: Anakin Skywalker Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace novel Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace comic Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace game Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace junior novel Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars Republic: Outlander Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare (jen zmínka) Star Wars: Bounty Hunter Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing (jen zmínka) Star Wars Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2 (Cover only) Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones novel Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones comic Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones junior novel Star Wars: Battlefront II (Non-canonical objevení) Boba Fett: Hunted Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino (objevuje se ve vzpoménkách) Star Wars: The New Droid Army Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines (vize Anakina Skywalkera) Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land (vize Anakina Skywalkera) MedStar II: Jedi Healer (jen zmínka) Star Wars: The Clone Wars film (jen zvuk) Star Wars: The Clone Wars novel (objevuje se ve vzpomínkách) Boba Fett: Pursuit (jen zmínka) Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami (jen zmínka) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (jen zmínka) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith comic (jen zmínka) Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel (jen zmínka) Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader (jen zmínka) Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight (jen zmínka) The Last One Standing The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission (jen zmínka) Sandstorm Adventure in Beggar's Canyon Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal "Wanderer of Worlds" - Star Wars Galaxy 9 The Lost City of Tatooine Luke's Fate Star Wars Empire: Darklighter Star Wars: Empire at War Star Wars: Force Commander Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice Death Star (jen zmínka) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope novel (objevuje se poprvé) Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope junior novel Star Wars 1 R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy Perfect Evil Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon (jen zmínka) Star Wars 17: Crucible (objevuje se ve vzpomínkách) Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley (jen zmínka) Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale Allegiance (jen zmínka) Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders (jen zmínka) Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm (jen zmínka) Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger (jen zmínka) A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale A Bitter Winter Tatooine Sojourn Star Wars Galaxies Pearls in the Sand Showdown (jen zmínka) Payback: The Tale of Dengar The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader The Ordeal of Boba Fett (jen zmínka) The Glove of Darth Vader (jen zmínka) Zorba the Hutt's Revenge Queen of the Empire Prophets of the Dark Side (jen zmínka) Tatooine Ghost Heir to the Empire (jen zmínka) Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood Children of the Jedi Darksaber Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe (jen zmínka) Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World (jen zmínka) Junior Jedi Knights: Promises Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest (vize Tahiri Veila) Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress (jen zmínka) Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade (jen zmínka) Dark Tide I: Onslaught (jen zmínka) Edge of Victory I: Conquest (jen zmínka) Edge of Victory II: Rebirth (jako socha) Star by Star (jen zmínka) Force Heretic II: Refugee (jen zmínka) Betrayal (jen zmínka) Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 (objevuje se ve vzpomínkách) Star Wars Legacy 38: Tatooine, Part 2